


The Potential For Disaster

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for my own work. </p><p>This was done mostly to figure out voices. Actual Novel may be wildly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potential For Disaster

This was going to get very complicated, very quickly. Danielle, although hurt by the fact that Marian had cheated, with Julie, her then ex and now… well, it was complicated. It was all complicated. Danielle did not want to let Marian go, she was hurting, yes, but she still loved her Marian. 

The woman was young, and delicate, and incredibly kind-hearted. She was also, surprisingly, unable to stop her emotions clouding her judgement. She had been close before, on the edge of some breakdown, rescued only by Danielle’s incredible stubborn insistence that she would be okay. Julie had clouded her thoughts, however.

Julie, in herself, was complicated. She was both sure she still loved Marian and aware she did not want to hurt Danielle. The girl, and she was a girl, barely thirty, loved Marian, even when the woman would come to bed reeking of some bloodied carcass or other. Where the woman had once been the Butcher’s wife, she was now more than that, she had been forced to take over the shop when her husband had been killed unexpectedly. Danielle, who had worked for Julie at the time, as her landgirl, had left her behind to help Marian. 

The relationship had grown tangled, made worse when Marian’s emotions lead to her mistake. It was a mistake, both women had known, the second that need and longing no longer clouded their thoughts, that it was a mistake. Julie had stayed away, Marian coming clean. 

The development of feelings between Julie and Danielle had been difficult. Danielle had been the one to corner Julie, giving her no chance to escape, although, thankfully, they had been alone on the farm, interrupted only by the schoolteacher who had been attempting to teach Julie some way to cope with maths. Kate’s own mild surprise had been pushed aside by her startled realization that now it was both Danielle and Marian who loved the woman. 

Julie had never been someone that Kate much liked, she tolerated her but she had never had a reason to care for her until now. Kate was supposed to not know of any of it but, given the way that relationships had become tangled, she was now one of the few outside the relationship trusted with the truth. 

Danielle, on realizing what she had done, had been driven to the very edge of her sanity, pacing, thinking out loud, although quietly enough that only Marian may hear her. Or so she had thought. She had been found by the village’s doctor, a female doctor, one who had fought tooth and nail to get her place as a doctor, refusing to listen to anyone who told her she couldn’t do it. 

The woman, Savannah, had been Danielle’s closest confidante in the early times, back when it had been more a question of when Danielle would choose between Julie and Marian. Even then Savannah had not dared believe she might be the one that Danielle chose. 

Things fell into place quickly then, Kate would tell nobody but had seen what happened and known that Danielle’s mind would crack under pressure, as it had nearly once before. She had also known that, despite the fact neither woman would admit to it, a bond had formed between Savannah and Danielle that was unbroken. 

Savannah’s own silent realization had been followed by a confrontation, Danielle unable to keep from spilling her guts, praying that the woman would not judge her too harshly. It had not been too much of a surprise for Savannah to find that she spoke her own truths. 

Silence had fallen and then, finally, Danielle had begun to laugh softly. 

They were tangled, the four of them, Julie and Danielle and Marian had always wondered who would be chosen but now there was a new element to it. None could walk away, none could talk to people outside their little group, besides Kate. 

It was difficult enough to love a woman, in these times, but for four such different women to have become entangled was enough that someone, sometime, would have to make a choice. Would Danielle ever walk away? Could Julie bring herself to break Marian’s heart… or her own… or Danielle’s? Would Savannah’s honesty be rewarded… nobody could know yet, they could only wait and hope.


End file.
